An Alzheimers Disease Center Core Grant (ADCC) at New York University Medical Center provides core resources and pilot study support to a comprehensive multidisciplinary research program on Alzheimers disease (AD). Investigators at the NYS Institute for Basic Research (IBR), the SUNY Health Sciences Center at Brooklyn [HSCB]. The Rockefeller University, an other New York City-area facilities are also participating. The Center encompasses physical, patient and laboratory resources, relevant research projects and pilot studies and an established group of investigators committed to studying AD. The general goal of the Center is to integrate, expand and facilitate innovative basic and clinical research to extend knowledge about the pathophysiology, early diagnosis and treatment of AD. Patients with AD and related disorders, subjects with mild, age-associated cognitive decline and normal elderly subjects are studied longitudinally through postmortem. AD research areas served by the ADCC include molecular and cellular biology; neuropathologic-clinical correlation; in vivo neuroimaging; clinical symptomatology and longitudinal course; cognition and psychopharmacology; and AD caregiver studies. The ADCC is supervised by a Director and four Associate Directors who comprise an Executive Committee, an Institutional Steering Committee and an External Scientific Advisory Committee. Cores supported consist of Administrative, Clinical (including CSF and Serum/DNA Banks, and a Satellite Diagnostic and Treatment Center [SDTC] focusing on minority recruitment at the SUNY HSCB), Neuroimaging (newly established in the pst year), Neuropathology (including a morphometry component at IBR), Data Management, and Education and Information Transfer. Over the past four years, the ADCC has established its core facilities; provided valuable resources to a comprehensive multidisciplinary research program; helped to expand the breadth and depth of AD research at NYU and collaborative institutions associated with the ADCC, in part through direct support of innovative pilot studies; and improved the education and training of new investigators, health care professionals and family caregivers of AD patients. In this competing renewal application we propose to expand our core activities by supporting a new Antibody Core at Rockefeller University, and to further stimulate AD research by supporting five ne pilot studies; (1) Pathogenesis of Cerebrovascular Amyloidosis in AD; (2) Ser 46 and Thr 123 Tau Kinases; (3) Interactions of Apolipoproteins, Amyloid Beta and Tau; (4) Aging/Hippocampal Function: Neurocomputational Approach; and (5) Semantic Memory in Alzheimers Disease.